


Those Moments That Keep My Spirit Alive; Those Moments That Wake My Spirit To Life

by Glitchinthedark



Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [15]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ghosts, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Pain, Possession, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Whumptober, ben hargreeves - Freeform, controlled, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: He was no longer himself, an empty vessel where his mind was pushed into the deepest corner of his mind; leaving his conscious lost in the undertow as he relinquished all control once again.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950
Kudos: 22
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Those Moments That Keep My Spirit Alive; Those Moments That Wake My Spirit To Life

Possession hurt; it was like being violated in every way possible. Losing control of every instance of yourself, yet still having to witness the carnage inflicted by your own hands. Ben possessing Klaus was painful enough, the feeling of a second being rattled into every corner of your body. On the other hand, for Ben, it was euphoric. Every sense was heightened more so than when he was alive, it was exhilarating, addicting. With every second away he craved more, craved the physicality his brother provided till it grew further out of control. A seed of ability was implanted in Ben’s mind, planting its roots and spreading through each nerve and cell in his body. The more he tried to push the thoughts out, the more prominent they became. 

That is when the ghosts learned that they too could possess him, but they were not as eager to be released. Hiding in the shadows, they witnessed Klaus’s ability to both possess and be possessed, they wouldn’t be ignored any longer. Controlled, Ben could only watch as his brother endured the sights of endless contortion. Watching the way the ghosts would enact their revenge bringing him physical pain until their spirit could no longer endure it, offering them instant release whilst Klaus suffered in the aftermath.

Surely there was some way to stop them, after all, possession was incredibly new to the both of them. The connection they both had to each other had been strengthened since the first instance of possession, linking them more than ever. Even if he tried to look away, Ben couldn’t ignore the twisting pains tingling below his skin as his poor brother was ripped apart from the outside in. He was a ghost, he wasn’t meant to feel anything, yet he could feel near everything his brother was each time he was taken by some spirit form. It pained him physically and mentally. He couldn’t let Klaus suffer like this, as much as a pain in the ass he was, he was still his brother. Ben had been a ghost for a long time, still holding on to his sanity (for the most part) was an advantage, he had the mental strength to push away whatever was possessing Klaus. It was a risk, hell there was a chance it could all go sideways, but he had to try no matter the cost. Whatever happened between his final breath and being fully entombed in Klaus’ body was a blur. The strength needed to push out the spirits was draining, but enough. 

Everything became brighter, the sun beat down on his face as the warm summer air bounced off his skin. Everything was so beautiful, so real. Every sensation across his skin left him craving for more, to live again. With each step, his mind synced with his newly obtained body. He couldn’t leave, not yet. He believed he should stay a while, show the ghosts that nobody could take over, that he was stronger and ultimately deserved to control the vessel of the dead. Too many years of entrapment between life and death, surely Klaus wouldn’t mind a few hours of Ben in his body, right? Yet, with each hour the desperation to stay became stronger. His brain was insatiable for the senses he experienced, driving any other thoughts to madness as he became drunk off the new life he could embrace.   
_____  
He had finally done it; Ben had taken over his body for good. Klaus could hear his thoughts, understood his addictions. There was no chance he would leave again, not with his mind craving every release of dopamine from the simple reality of existence. He was no longer himself, an empty vessel where his mind was pushed into the deepest corner of his mind; leaving his conscious lost in the undertow as he relinquished all control once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Both of them just need a hug. My throat keeps hurting I think I'm getting tonsilitis. Each of these fic notes are going to have a progression of my illness haha
> 
> Fic title quote:  
> Those Who Seel - Imminence


End file.
